The present invention is to provide a vertical type body-building rack which is furnished with the upper and the lower exercise mechanisms in parallel for hand and foot exercise by the user. The upper exercise mechanism is adjustably mounted on the upper rack and the lower exercise mechanism is firmly mounted on the lower rack. The scope of usage of conventional single-unit body-building equipment is limited since it is designed to do body-exercising only for a fixed part of the human body.
Also, it does not achieve the goal of obtaining equilibrium exercise. An assembly type body-building equipment designed for physical exercise in any part of the human body is available. But, it requires much space, and is also of higher cost than the single-unit and has not met the needs of the popular market.